Coming Out Fighting
by Pokeruseevee
Summary: "This isn't going to be easy, but I have to find a way. I have to tell someone, or else it'll eat anyway at me more than it has already. If I'm going to do this, I need to push my way through all of the pain, torture, and struggle. If I'm going to come out, I'm coming out fighting." ClausTen and PK Love on the side. Mother/Earthbound AU (Rated M for strong language and depression)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Hehehe, a story from left field. I've been feeling quite yaoiful (to the point where I just created the word "yaoiful") this week. Enjoy the ClausTen and the (one-sided) PK Love goodness!

**Warning:** Boy love! don't like? Don't read.

* * *

This isn't going to be easy, but I have to find a way. I have to tell someone, or else it'll eat anyway at me more than it has already. If I'm going to do this, I need to push my way through all of the pain, torture, and struggle.

**If I'm going to come out, I'm coming out fighting.**

* * *

Today's history class was more boring than normal. The teacher went on and on about the history of Onett, which I didn't care about. Two whole years I have been at this school, after my parents decided to pack up and leave home sweet home, and drag me with them. Even in two years, I still haven't taken a liking to Onett. The teachers here are really boring compared to the ones in Podunk. To make matters worse, many of the students here are homophobic. That shouldn't bother me that much, right? Well, that's the problem.

It bothers me. A lot. I'm different. People don't take kindly to differences.

While deep in thought, my eyes happened to fall on HIM. His wild orange hair. His beautiful emerald green eyes. His soft, kissable lips…

"Ninten?" A voice whispered from behind me.

"Yeah?" I whispered back.

"Pay attention," I recognised the voice, and mentally groaned. It was Jeff, the school nerd. When he wasn't in the library, which was quite rare, he was talking to Ness.

How did he even befriend him, anyway? Ness was the captain of our school baseball team, the 'Red Caps'. One time I had been mistaken for him, an explainable misunderstanding. We both have black hair and a liking for striped shirts. I happened to be wearing 'his signature' red cap that day. Paula approached me from behind and asked, "Hey, Ness, are you free Friday night?" I looked at her over my shoulder, exposing my face. She blushed, spat out several sorry's, spun on her heel, and ran away. From that day onward, I wore a red handkerchief instead of that hat.

I snapped out of my thoughts when the lunch bell rang. As I was getting up, I accidentally brushed against Clausy. I almost had a mini asthma attack at that moment. He didn't seem to notice, and he walked onward. I soon followed, and ran to catch up with Lucas, my best friend.

"Hey, Luke, how was class?" I asked, wondering what he thought of it.

"It was great, if only you were there," he responded sarcastically, slapping the back of my head lightly.

I giggled at his retort, and continued the late morning chatter, "So, how's life been treating you?"

"Terrible, it's only bearable with Ness around," Lucas replied, looking down for a moment, "a-and you and Claus too!"

"Looks like someone has a crush~!" I teased.

He blushed, "It's n-not like that-!" His face totally gave it away.

"Oh, yes it is! Lukey has a crush~, Lukey has a crush~!" I sang, a little louder than I should've.

Clausy had heard overheard me and marched up right behind me. He placed a hand on my shoulder, and whispered in my ear, in a deep voice, "You're _dead_ to me."

I jumped and flailed my arms before turning around to see who it was. "H-holy Oreos, Clausy! D-don't scare me like th-that!"

"Don't tease Lucas then!" By now he must of gotten used to me calling him 'Clausy'. During Freshman year it got to him every single time.

"O-okay then!" I managed to say between wheezes as I grabbed my inhaler and used it.

After that incident, Ness met up with us and we continued our way to lunch as if nothing happened.

"So, why were you teasing Lucas anyway?" Ness spoke as he sat down with his lunch bag in hand.

"Ehehe," I nervously laughed while I averted my eyes to Lucas, who stared back at me with worried eyes, "Lucas said he has a crush on someone taller than him. I was teasing him for being so short!" I chose to be half honest. Maybe I shouldn't of, though, now Ness thinks Lucas has a crush on a girl.

"NINTEN!" Lucas shouted angrily at me.

"A crush, huh? What's she like?" Ness inquired innocently.

"They're so close, yet so far at the same time." Lucas sunk in his seat.

"I know the feeling, trust me," Ness said quietly.

The usual chatter continued on. I was there, but only physically, because my absent gaze fell on Clausy again. His slender body, which was the result of him running for the track team, his wiry fingers which put even Lucas' lissome fingers to shame.

I sighed dreamily and continued admiring his appearance. Today his hair was more outstanding than on normal days. It was still very wild, but today it was a little more kept. Perhaps Lucas had forced him to not leave school with a bed head. If that was true, than his younger twin brother had done him some good.

My gaze dropped to his eyes, which were…

.

.

.

...Staring right back at me!

I jumped in my seat and attempted to avert my eyes fast enough in hopes he didn't notice.

"Why were you staring at me?" Clausy asked.

"There was- uh- something in your hair!" I reached my hand forward and brushed my fingers against his soft hair, and pretended to pull something out of its perfection. Nothing was actually there, of course, but Lucas was the only one able to see that, thankfully he kept quiet.

The rest of school went quite smoothly. Although, it was quite uneventful. I skated home in style with my newly gifted, cherry red longboard I was given last week for my birthday.

When I got to my house, I immediately ran upstairs to my room. I flopped down onto my bed, and flipped open my cellphone, which was unfortunately hot pink, as it was the only thing within my parents price range. '2 New messages,' it read. I opened them up, they were from Lucas.

"_Hi… I noticed you checking out my bro lunch,"_

"_Don't worry, I got your back,"_

Oh boy, I hope that means he'll keep quiet about it. I set my cellphone down beside me and closed my eyes.

"Why do two simple words have to be so hard to say?" I asked myself aloud, "'I'm gay', now all I have to do is say it in front of someone, right? Then I'd be out!" A single tear rolled down my cheekbone.

But no, I don't think life is quite that simple.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** FINALLY finished this chapter. School takes so much more time now, I'm so sorry. Also, just side note, I included a small reference to a certain couple that you can probably guess. They don't belong to me, so I hope I didn't upset anyone by hinting to them existing in this AU. They probably will appear in the next chapter too, so be warned.

On with the fic, enjoy!

**Edit:** Took out the easter egg, to avoid stupid complaints. (Don't hurt mee) (/.\)

* * *

"_Onii-chan~!_"

"…?!" My eyes fluttered open as I turned my head toward the noise. I was met with a certain spunky redhead.

"Good morning, Minnie," I managed to say despite the overwhelming sleepiness.

"Good morning! It's time to get up for school!" she exclaimed.

"Snooze," I sleepily said, attempting to tap her shoulder like hitting a button. Unfortunately for me, my hand didn't exactly reach her shoulder. It accidentally brushed against her chest, causing her to scream and instinctively slap my face.

"Ow!" I sat up while holding my hand to my reddened cheek. "S-sorry, I didn't mean to-!"

"MOTHER~!" she yelled.

Holy Oreos! This is bad, this is bad… I jumped up and ran for my door. Once I reached it, I extended my arm and yanked it open.

Mom stood right there in front of me, staring me down. "What happened?" she asked.

"I-I-I uh," I stuttered, not sure if she'd believe me over Minnie, "Don't listen to her! It was an accident!"

"Then what _happened_?" she repeated in an angered tone.

"You see…" I scratched the back of my head, "My hand brushed against her chest- It was an accident though! I swear!"

"Well, Minnie?" Mom inquired. Minnie was pouting, her hands clutched to her chest defensively.

Mother turned to me, "I think you owe someone an apology."

"Fine," I sighed. I took a few steps toward my sister, and said, "I'm sorry about what I did, Minnie."

"Apology accepted." She looked up at me and gave me one of her signature smirks.

"Now, you should get ready for school. You've wasted enough time already. C'mon, Minnie!"

Minnie complied with her, and they finally left me alone, shutting the door on the way out. I walked towards my closet, opened it, and pulled out today's clothes: A cherry red shirt, denim pants, and _of course_ my lucky bandana.

I stomped down the stairs, alerting my arrival.

"Oh, perfect timing! Your breakfast is done!" Spoke my mother as she placed a plate of waffles and a bottle of maple syrup onto the table.

"Awesome!" I quickly took my seat and grabbed the syrup. After I finished drizzling what could have been a healthy breakfast in maple sweetness, I began devouring my meal. I was too busy enjoying myself to notice the rest of my family took their seats.

"So what was that yelling about?" a quiet voice asked.

I lifted my head to see who was asking. The owner of the voice was Mimmie, the youngest child in our family. Although she had just turned 11 not too long ago, she was always so innocent and pure. Mom always called it 'The power of being third' or something. I call it the power of being pressured into 'naturally' being the most innocent because of being the youngest.

"Just some drama," mom answered.

"That was _not_ drama!" Minnie snapped.

"Then what _is_ drama?" I asked sarcastically.

"It's like, 'Noo Steven! Why did you do this?!'!" she attempted to explain. Mom quietly chuckled to the response.

"Steven?" I giggled. Why 'Steven'?

"_Yes,_ Steven! Got a problem with that?" she asked boldly.

"N-no!" I replied defensive in tone.

"Good." Minnie shoved the waffle in her mouth victoriously.

* * *

As soon as I stepped inside the school walls, my eyes darted left and right to find my best friend. Once I located him, I bee-lined to a spot beside him.

"Hi!" he greeted innocently.

"What were you implying about in those texts?" A time like this did not deserve friendly greetings.

"Gee, no 'Hello'?" he asked sarcastically.

"Fine, 'hello'," I rolled my eyes, "now tell me what those texts were about."

"Okay, okay!" He reached into his back pocket and pulled out a rainbow colored band.

"What would I do with _that_?" I asked doubtingly.

"You _wear_ it, silly!" he stated as he held up his wrist to show a band of the same design.

"Why would I wear it?"

"Just do it," he held it in front of my face. I hesitantly took the rainbow band and slipped it over my hand.

"Yay!" Just as he cheered, the bell rang, "Crap."

"You _totally_ jinxed it," I said chuckling.

* * *

We made our way to science class alone. Thankfully, Ness and Clausy weren't in our science class, so Lucas and I can focus!

"They seriously let you bring steak to school?" Clausy doubtfully asked.

"Yeah, duh. I eat steak every other day!" Ness replied, pulling out a container from his lunch bag that indeed have steak inside.

"You're lucky that your mom lets you take something from home." I said, holding up a spoonful of today's meal.

"Hey, at least you have a homemade dinner to look forward to, right?" Ness asked. If I recall, Ness' mother never cooked anything except steak. They must go out to eat a lot.

"Pfft, mom's cooking is poisonous!" I stuck a finger in my mouth and pretended to gag.

Everyone proceeded to laugh. Mission accomplished!

"If supper for you guys is as bad as it sounds, maybe we should do something, like go on a picnic?" Clausy suggested, although the ending felt a little monotonous.

"Good idea!" chirped his blonde twin.

"I'll see if my mom will let me…" Ness trailed off.

"I'll probably be able to go, but I'll ask my mom anyway." I replied.

"When do we do it?" Ness inquired, pulling out his navy blue cell phone.

"Tomorrow, after school?" suggested Clausy.

"That would work," I said.

"Ditto!" chimed Lucas. He seemed _unusually_ happy at the moment.

"Okay." Ness answered with his signature phrase as his thumbs danced across the phone's keyboard.

After that, a long silence passed as we ate our lunch.

Ness broke the hush, "Luke gave you one, too?" he asked me. He must of been talking about that stupid pride band.

"Yeah…" I solemnly responded, "It's going to get us killed."

"It is NOT!" he protested.

"And what doesn't kill you makes you stronger." Clausy added calmly after he finished off his can of rootbeer.

"I don't see you wearing one." I pointed out.

He rolled the sleeve of his stylish jacket down- how he could pull off wearing a fur-lined jacket in July, I have no clue- and revealed a bracelet similar to mine. "I think you forgot, but I have to live with him."

"It's not _that_ bad living with me!" Lucas defensively nudged his brother.

"I didn't mean it like that," Clausy spoke, attempting to mend his mistake.

"Whatever," Lucas said solemnly as he finished his midday omelette.

* * *

After that, nothing broke the silence of our table except the occasional noise of one sipping their beverage. Ness and I went off to P.E. while Lucas headed off to art. I have no idea what Clausy does this period, he never told me his schedule. I'm assume science.

On our way to class, I decided to strike up a conversation with Ness.

"Hey Ness," I started.

"What?" He glanced at me.

"What do you think about Lucas?" I figured that if Lucas was helping me out in whatever way possible, I might as well return the favor. That's what best friends do, right?

"Um," he thought briefly, turning his head away, "He's a… good friend, I guess. Super nice, kind of shy, but worth getting to know."

He kept his head turned away. What was he looking at? Perhaps he was lying, but I wasn't going to pressure him.

"...Why'd you ask? He _is_ your best friend, right?" Ness finally added.

"Ahaha, no reason." I wasn't about to sell Lucas out. That would be a horrible thing to do.

"You... like him… don't you?" He asked, eyes averting to the tile floor.

Wait what? "E-ew! No!" I shoved him, and he stumbled. Maybe that was an over reaction, but Lucas? Really? He may have a pretty face that looks exactly like his older twins', but he doesn't know how to '_get stuff done_' like Clausy does.

"Ow! J-just checking!" he attempted to correct himself.

"For what?" I raised my eyebrow to him.

"I dunno. You guys have been pretty shady lately…" he murmured.

What did he mean? I let the comment go, though. He didn't look like he was about to tell me, anyway. His blank stare towards the ground up ahead told me he didn't want to talk anymore. We continued in silence to P.E.

* * *

Phew, I'm glad that's over! That burpee challenge was insane. How many did Ness do again? 35? 40? I can't remember. I couldn't even do 5. I'm glad Clausy didn't see me struggling to lift my own weight. It would be the end of me.

I turned off the sink water. I probably should have taken an actual shower today, as my body is still fairly covered in a thin coat of sweat, but I refused to. I couldn't stand the thought of getting undressed in front of guys, and worse, _showering _with them. It made me feel uncomfortable. I always worried that my eyes would wander, and end up seeing something that I shouldn't have. Plus, if I was caught for doing so, I wouldn't hear the end of it.

I retied my lucky handkerchief securely around my neck. With my hand I combed my hair to _perfection._ Okay, admittedly a little less than perfection, but it'll dry. I straightened my shirt, which had gotten a little damp around some areas. I hope no one will think anything of it.

I left the locker room seemingly unnoticed. As usual, Ness was probably still showering. He took his sweet time making sure he was squeaky clean.

I walked quietly through the hall. Lucas, Clausy, and I are going to English class next. I'm not the best at English, but I pass. I would probably be a little better if Clausy wasn't in the same class as I was. Lucas usually kept me on check though.

...Speaking of Lucas, is that him?!

Curled up on the floor his dazed figure laid. Two adolescent boys hovered over him. Teddy and ...some guy I have never met. His raven hair had a styled flip in it, which was not a style I was fond of.

The boy kicked Lucas' unshielded stomach. "_Penis breath,"_ he said amusingly. Lucas let out a low grunt at the impact. I bolted over to his side, aware of whatever consequences might occur.

Teddy was surprised. We had been friends when I first attended this school, but later all my respect for him was lost after he had cowardly ran away from the blazing house which contained his blissfully asleep parents.

I practically felt the unknown boy's glare as I squatted down to Lucas' side.

"Get out of here, or else," he threatened.

I smirked, "Okay, _fine._" I grabbed my beaten-up friend bridal style, a decision I soon regretted. Mother of Oreos, I didn't expect Lucas to be this heavy. Thankfully, I managed to get off the ground and started to carry him to safety. From the corner of my eye I could see the one boy had tried to hold me back from my goal, but Teddy had stopped him. Perhaps I should reconsider Teddy as a friend… Nah, he probably only did it so I could owe him back.

I made my way to the nurse's office without _too_ much trouble. I struggled with Lucas' weight but managed to not trip and fall. I must of caught the eyes of passers-by, I could almost sense their snickering.

I entered the nurse's office after fumbling in an attempt to knock on the door frame. I followed the nurse's instructions to set him down carefully onto the mat. There he laid, unconscious, dark red blood leaked down onto his cheek. I cringed a little at the sight of him. Thankfully the nurse excused me from her office.

No more playing Mr. manly Ness, I can freely run away squeamishly. Which I did, but I toned out the laughter that filled the hallway as I did so. I managed to leave school without seeing any signs of Ness or Clausy for the rest of the day. I was kind of grateful for that, since I didn't feel like explaining what happened to anyone.

Actually, I just want to get up to my room, flop onto my bed, and just pretend like...

..this. was all. a dream. Just a dream. This didn't seriously happen, did it? Oh, but it did. This is a reality.

The reality I am forced to live in.


End file.
